back down into the darkness
by petknightwolf
Summary: its a sequel the first is tears of darkness the second is here we go again


**it chapter 3 in the creepypasta underland stories cool right anyways if you have not read the other two they are labeled as tears of darkness and here we go again so go check those out now onto the story**

**third person pov**

the man in the dark coat, the modern jack the ripper, the shadow of the dead warrior these are all names for him but one name he always went by was eyeless jack. eyeless jack was recovering from his wounds inflicted by zalgo. as jack rubbed the places where zalgo stabbed him as he rubbed he could only wonder who is gregor?.

zalgo was curious about gregor and so was eyeless jack he assumed that it may have something to do with his past life but he did not know. jack was packing a back pack filled with different tools for gutting person and as he was packing another person of a similar life style was watching. "where are you going a jack" a man in a mouth brace said

"no where tici"

"well you rarely pack so much unless you plan on being gone for a long time and well its boring around here slender man so rarely lets us leave and i simply wondered if i could come with" tici toby said

"well i am not going anywhere toby"

"please jack tell me your like a brother to me and you know what happened to my sister" jack could not help but pity toby as eyeless jack was left with none but toby was left with all the death of his sister everything which leaves him the question which is worse.

"toby i am going to find out who i was what i was"

"why your eyeless jack and you always will be who care who you were"

"i do zalgo said a name i want to know what the name means" eyeless jack replied

"zalgo is the master of corruption he is trying to trick you"

"and what if he isn't"

"then you find out that you were some troubled boy who wanted to eat kidneys or something" eyeless jack was mad now tici toby did not understand he had all his memories even if they were bad he at least knows who he was

"listen im leaving and you cant stop me"

"who said i was goanna try" he grinned as he pulled out two sharpened hatchets

"now im coming with one way or another"

eyeless jack sighed in defeat

"going where i might ask" a croaky voiced asked followed by the humming of radio interference

"no where master" eyeless jack said bowing

"eyeless jack you have never been a good liar and this proves it'' the humming got louder in there ears

"please forgive us master eyeless jack only wants to know about who he was before he became who he is today".

there was a long pause before anyone spoke again so silence filled the room, all of a sudden darkness covered eyeless jack transporting him to a place unknown to him as left he could hear tici Toby ask slender man what was going on and slender man responded with

"only me and him will ever know"

**two years before**

**unknown pov**

i screamed when i woke up as i remember having a dream that horrible creatures had attacked and that i had been attacked by gregor who had no eyes my first thought was that this was simply impossible until i looked around me, it was completely dark it looked like i had fallen down a hole but i knew this was not true as i could move around freely. "you have many questions but i will only tell you the answer to one" i looked towards the direction of the voice but i did not see anyone it looked as though i had been going insane and then it talked again

"yes you did die but am bringing you back to life along with many of your deceased family members and friends" i could not comprehend what this thing was telling me but my first thought was that he must be fake as only a divine being could do what he was telling me

"i know that you are not real for you claim to have powers that only a deity could possibly possess"

"there is a god but i am not him for i am something else"

"but you claim to possess these divine ability's"

"i claim i can bring back the dead this is not a divine ability as i am simply bringing back the dead not creating something new"

"i do not believe you, you are just trying to fool me it will not work"

" i will also erase your memory as i do not need you remembering this conversation" he said pretending he could not hear her

"farewell queen of regalia for you have given me a new proxy and for this i am grateful" and then the room collapsed, she could not believe these dreams she has been having so she waved them off until she left the room

* * *

**eyeless jack pov**

i somehow landed in a room that looked more a kin to a castle or palace, its decorations were mostly red and yellow and they all looked so warm and welcoming it made me want to take a nap. there was some one else but she paid no attention to me and focused on a very polished stone that she looked at as she brushed her hair.

"luxa are you ready yet we've been waiting for you forever" yet the voice of young boy, the girl sighed and got up i expected her to notice me but she walked right by me and didn't even look in my direction. she opened the door and a young boy with black hair and emerald green eyes,

"overlander you should learn to be patient"

"ill learn when you use my real name"

"well then it will be a long time then" they walked off continuing their conversation as they walked.

"there you go your past self how precious to bad there no happy ending for you" a British sounding voice said, i looked around for the culprit the room was still empty though

"you know just look behind yourself and you may find me" i turned around to find the devil like being known as zalgo"

"now if your ready i believe we have business to attend to"

**so this sucks sorry i have not been making chapters but you try working with my conditions which means homework stress and to good of running music and video games so yeah im so sorry**


End file.
